Beauty and the Beast
by RedIron
Summary: They say Love is blind, and true Love comes from embracing all that is similar between two people yet honouring the differences between them. Abandoned as a child, we follow Greyson through his story to discover his past and to find his place in the world. Original storyline centered in World of Warcraft ,Plot fill of tragedy, drama and fantasy (has a bit of mushy love too)
1. Chapter 1

_**Beauty and the Beast  
><strong>_

_**Prologue**_

They say Love is blind, and true Love comes from embracing all that is similar between two people yet honouring the differences between them. Our story begins , just after the fall of Gilneas , when the Gilneans became nation less , King Greymane managed to find place for his people to live , the civil war had put brother against brother leaving most of the Gilneans broken and when the Worgen curse had been passed around through the citizens of Gilneas , all seemed lost. They found shelter within the Night Elves in the home city of Darnassus , many wonder why ,the night elves are secretive by nature so could it be of the rumoured shared druid abilities between them , or a secret alliance forged during the Lordaeron war ,it remains unclear but what is known is their shared hatred for the Forsaken.

_**Chapter 1**_

In the hundreds of Gilnean refugees, there was a boy called Greyson, he was an orphan found by the sisters of the Cathedral as a baby, so he grew up within the walls of the Cathedral. Since birth the Sisters always protected him from the harshness he often received people from those who feared him. Yet he was good, respectable and courteous to all he met, but inside he hurt, he longed to find out who he was and why he was abandoned, he had very few friends. But he had one true friend, like him she too is an orphan, her name is Genevieve and she was the daughter of a well-known farmer that often came to Gilneas for business, but sadly one day he and his wife died in an accident leaving Genevieve all alone in the world.

At first glance, they instantly became friends, they were inseparable. The Sisters often remarked on the closeness they had for one another, as they grew and they both figured what was their calling in life, He wanted to become a Paladin and she a Priest, since both of them ties them to the way of the Light. They both swore an oath to protect each other, as she was like blood to him as he was to her. Genevieve had blossomed into a beautiful shy girl, humble and kind to all living creatures, her looks made all envious of her ,she had hair as dark like the Ebony trees , skin as white as the snow covered peaks of Silverpine and lips red as a Mageroyal in full bloom. And Greyson had grown into a very handsome young man, he still kept his charm and good natured attitude, he became tall and his face had such seductive features as a very intense gaze which leaves you spellbound, its made him very popular with the women of the Refugee camp much to his dismay.

Just after the civil war they both had come of age, left behind all they knew and wanted to start fresh and away from the terror they faced back in Gilneas. So they packed up and left Darnassus, they were told of stories and were given suggestions of where to start. They made their way to Azuremyst Isle, which is the home of the Draenei, who to themselves were refugees from their home world .They stayed in Exodar for a couple of weeks, learning some skills, Genevieve excelled in Alchemy and Herbology and Greyson learnt some good camping skills from a couple of Hunters so after stocking up supplies they headed towards, Bloodmyst Isle.

Now Bloodmyst Isle is full of Rogue Blood Elves ,that have become so highly addicted to the Mana crystals ,in that state of mind anything is possible .Now being complete beginners at outdoor life , they didn't know much of what a dangerous world it can be. Greyson had always had a great sense of tracking and navigating ,Genevieve was always good with plants and herbs ,she always knew what helped with what ,and how it could be used to its full potential so the training she got from the Draenei made her natural abilities shine .So they took up Camp just off the main road in Bloodmyst ,Greyson setup camp ,utilizing camouflage he had learned from those hunters ,and Genevieve decided to start collecting herbs and fruits from the trees and bushes surrounding the camp. She decides to venture deep into the forest because she was seeking some Mageroyal and Briarthorn. As she went deeper and deeper into the forest, unknowing walked into a camp of Blood Elves.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Since he was very young ,Greyson always had the same dream over and over ,he never spoke a word of it to not even to Genevieve ,He dreamt he was running wild ,free from the world in a dark unfamiliar woods ,under the light of the full moon ,he felt empowered ,strong and primeval ,his emotions ran with him ,they were so much more intense and this dream scared him ,he didn't want to feel like he did in the dream. This dream is one of the reasons he wanted to protect Genevieve, his rock, his whole world.

Genevieve was a shy girl ,and was very down to earth and humbled ,she thought her looks were average ,and she was very pure of heart ,she knew of the bad of men ,and what they could do ,but seen always looked for the good in everyone. By mistake roaming she walked into a forest clearing that was being used as a camp by rouge blood elves, there were five of them sitting around a camp fire speaking in their language, while three of them had their backs towards her she could they were taller than she expected, pale with handsome hawk like features, but something was off about them, their eyes had a fel glow of bright green in them, almost as if they were walking on the edge of insanity. Genevieve had heard of the Blood Elf addiction to magic, saw now first hand what it was like, it frightened her. As she was slowly backing into the line of trees of the clearing quietly, hoping that none had seen her? With a snap of a stick under her foot they turned towards the sound, with that seeing her. They jumped to their feet preparing for an attack, but a few words were spoken in a deep commanding voice in their language. Frozen to the spot where she stands by fear, her mind raced. The blood elf who had spoken the command approached her she felt cornered, one of these men stood out from their circle. He spoke in a language she did not know, making a confused face; he understood switching the language to common, 'it is unsafe for one such as you to be wondering alone.' He said in a deep alluring voice while licking his lips, before she could answer he continued. 'Who are u my fair lady and why is it you wonder, hmmm?'  
>Warning bells were going off in her mind. 'Damn it!' She thought. She made a move to step back, but was had not noticed the group of blood elves moving to enclose her in a circle.<p>

Up to now, Greyson was completely unaware of what was happening to his dear friend, he continued to set up camp, looking up at the sky deciding to go collect more firewood.  
>To say that Genevieve was scared, was an understatement she began to shake as these men circled her like a pack of hungry dogs, she heard the leader gave a command, and she saw the looks on there was as they licked their lips. One of them stepped out of their circle around her, a hunter, she guessed by the leather he wore. She stood her ground, quickly readying a shadow spell for pain. When suddenly she could move a finger, her eyes widened, quickly searching for the caster. When her eyes fell on the leader he gave a knowing smirk, the feeling of hopelessness arose as the hunter moved towards her, and quickly tying her hands together at her back, none to gentle either. The fact his hands lingered solidified the fact of what was going to come. She tried to break the spell holding her, but her powers were not strong enough.<br>The leader started his walk towards her slow and steady. She glared at the man, willing him to burst into flames. The leader seeing this laughed, 'U can glare all you wish my kitten, but it will not help you. Fight it if u must, it'll be that must sweeter.' He whispered to her as he placed his hands around her neck. One working its way now to her breast, the other going into her midnight coloured hair. She could feel his vile touch through her simple priest robes. The more he touches the dirtier she felt. All though she had never been with a man before in such a way, this man made her skin crawl.

Having run his hands all over her breasts and neck, he lent his body into her, his face by her neck smelling her delicious scent.  
>She gasped feeling his very hard and large member pressed into her stomach. Her heart beat started racing, as if it wasn't already.<br>The leader forcefully ripped through her robes top, cold air hit her chest making her nipples hard. The man before her seeing this purred. The men around her groaned, one with a dagger ripped the rest of her leggings off. Her clothing slides off her hips and pools at her feet, suddenly she feels a presents by her back. She takes in a sharp breath as cold hands gripe her breasts from behind roughly. She yet another hard length by her bum.  
>Tears start to silently fall from her eyes. As the one behind her already is pants less, and getting ready to enter her from behind, she feel the mans breath by her ear on the other side of her head. He whispers something in his language, before roughly entering her anal to the hilt. With him being fully inside of her, a silent scream on her lips, he didn't give her time to abject before he withdraw and drove in again. He set a fast and non-to gentle pace. She could tell the leader had reminded his pants as well awhile ago, he was just watching now. Pressure of being filled and torn was felt from the front as he enter her for the first time, the pain was like a dagger being stabbed over and over again. She was sobbing quietly now. As the two men rutted her, blood was running dropping from her. The man if front suddenly, almost gently cupped her face bring it up to his.<br>When had she closed her eyes? She dare not open them again.  
>The leader kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could. He yelped away from her mouth and backhands her across the face so hard her neck cracked in the motion. With a now busted lip and bleeding nose and cheek, he sped up his pace. The one at her back did the same, as they cum them bit down on her body with a grunt, emptying their seed inside her, now bleeding from her neck and one breast. They with draw dropping her to the ground in a small pool of her own blood and their seed. The two finished with her now, singled the other three for their turn.<br>She found herself being entered again by only one this time. Him taking her on the ground, in her own blood. He bit and cut her body ripped hair from her head. As fast as he came and went, the next two came. Both enter her doing even more damage to her insides.  
>Finally the spell broke, she started screaming, as they thrust so violently into her biting down and tearing flesh.<br>With one hope, she screamed for help.  
>'GREYSON!' A sob broken out, 'GREYSON, PLEASE!' They were hitting her to shut up now. After each blow she felt something snap within her body.<br>With the last bit of power she had, she screamed so loud the forest echoed her cry. 'HELP'


End file.
